Hikaru Hitachiin
Hikaru Hitachiin is the elder of the Hitachiin twins and is in Class 1A with his younger twin, Kaoru, and fellow Host Club member Haruhi. Although he is considered the 'leader twin', he is less mature than his younger brother, Kaoru, when it comes to manging his emotions and dealing with others. Character/Personality Hikaru and his younger twin, Kaoru, are introduced when Haruhi stumbles upon the Host Club. As the classmates of Haruhi, both Hitachiin twins are major rivals to Tamaki's love/attraction for the female Host. It has been shown that although their looks are identical, Hikaru's character differs greatly from that of Kaoru's and he is more dependent on his brother than the reverse. The Hitachiin twins are categorized as the 'Little Devil Types' and as such, are perceived as mischievous troublemakers (though not malevolent). Their selling-point in the Host Club is their "Forbidden Brotherly Love" package, which has them acting out twincestuous schtiks for the entertainment of their female customers. A common game that the two love to play is the "Which One Is Hikaru? Game," which involves the twins disguising their hair with identical caps and then asking people to guess which one is Hikaru. Only Haruhi gets it correct, with logical reasons for her doing so. Her ability to see them as unique individuals is one of the reasons they both develop romantic feelings for her. Despite each of them having taken her on a date, the anime shows only Hikaru's. Hikaru tends to be more boisterous, stubborn, selfish and immature with Haruhi stating that he is 10% meaner than his twin Kaoru. One example of his selfishness occurs in Episode 16 of the anime, "Operation Haruhi and Hikaru's First Date!" when he displays jealousy regarding an old friend of Haruhi's who unexpectedly enters the picture. In Chapter 50 of the manga, he becomes irritated by Haruhi's constant chatter about Tamaki. Because of their participation in the Host Club and the friendships they develop there, their individual natures are made better known. Hikaru is born under the star-sign of Gemini, the Twins. The positive traits of this are adaptability, versatility, enthusiasm, eloquence, wit and intellectualism. The negative traits are inconsistency, superficiality, indecisiveness, lack of focus and nervousness. There is speculation regarding whether Hikaru and Kaoru each possess all of these traits or if the traits are split between them to create a "good" twin and an "evil" twin. Appearance When not seen in the typical Ouran Academy uniform, Hikaru prefers to wear outlandish designer clothing. His short and somewhat-messy hair is depicted as auburn, though the anime tends to express his hair as reddish-brown and spiky. At one point in the manga, he dyes his hair brown to differentiate himself from his twin, Kaoru. He has also dyed his hair pink in order to differentiate himself from his twin after a fight, and later changed it to powder blue to confuse the female customers in the Host Club (although Haruhi saw through their trickery). Hikaru tends to part his hair to the left, while Kaoru parts his to the right. Though they tell Tamaki that they switch parts on a daily basis, the parting of their hair is generally consistent, unless they are deliberately attempting to confuse others. Both twins possess amber-colored eyes, a thin face and pale skin. Their height has been said to be 178 centimetres (5'9"). His rose color is light blue, signifying beauty and prosperity (to a lesser degree) because of his inherent negativity. As time goes on, the Host Club mitigates his negative attitude and he gradually comes to accept his faults and to develop a more realistic and happier sense of self. History As children, Hikaru and Kaoru were inseparable and disliked everyone with the exception of a household maid, who later robs the family and escapes by sliding down a ladder. Just before she does so, the maid comments to the toddlers, "There's a chance that no one will ever be able to tell you two apart." This comment changes the twins' world view and they became even more isolated and twisted, by their own admission. Being close siblings and identical twins, Hikaru and his younger brother have never developed social skills with others, becoming co-dependent on one another. During grade school, this manifested itself in the form of their refusal to accept anyone unless they could tell them apart. No one could. Their disappointment and hurt was kept inside, furthering their isolation until Tamaki Suou invited them to join the Host Club. They insisted that he play the "Which One is Hikaru? Game" and although he only answered correctly once, they were impressed with his determination and decided to give the club a try. Because of his immaturity in dealing with others, Hikaru is childishly over-possessive of each club member. An example of this occurs during the anime episode, "Operation Haruhi and Hikaru's First Date!" wherein Hikaru becomes jealous of Haruhi's childhood friend, Arai. Haruhi slaps him when he becomes rude and he runs away, with Kaoru chasing after. Another example of this is in the manga, when Hikaru becomes annoyed at Haruhi's constant chatter about Tamaki and his family situation. He storms off yet again, with Kaoru following once more. In the end, it is Kaoru who helps Hikaru understand his romantic feelings for Haruhi despite his own. Family The Hitachiin family are not described as a cohesive family unit, and do not spend much time together. The Hitachiin twins often mention that their parents work a lot and that, throughout their childhood, they could only rely and depend on one another. Kaoru Hitachiin Kaoru is undoubtedly Hikaru's closest life-long friend and companion. Despite being the younger twin, he is more mature, considerate and sociable. Hikaru is extremely dependent on Kaoru to help him manage his feelings and thus, his social skills and emotional control remain undeveloped. In both the anime and the manga, they begin as two halves of a unified whole, symbolized by a plant with two entwined leaves hatching from one egg. As the series' continue, they develop their unique personalities and become individuals in their own right. Yuzuha Hitachiin Hikaru's mother, Yuzuha Hitachiin, is a famous fashion designer of her own company. Hikaru's savvy fashion sense, appearance and personality come from his mother (though he and Kaoru once jokingly mentioned that they fear for their future, due to their inherited shyness from their father). A running gag in the manga is the fact that Yuzuha constantly confuses them. Tired of correcting her, the twins allow her to call them by either name, even though it is later revealed that she acutally can tell them apart, but pretends not to for her own amusement. The Hitachiin Patriarch (Mr.Hitachiin) Hikaru's father, whose name is unknown, runs a computer software company. He appears to be a more down-to-earth person than his spouse and sons and is often hidden in the shadows, appearing invisible to everyone else around him (including his family). Haruhi even mistakes him for Yuzuha's escort at one point. The Hitachiin patriarch is also noted to be one of the few people who can consistently tell the twins apart, even if their backs are turned to him. Although he doesn't show his emotions easily, it is evident that he cares much more for his children than he lets on and gives good advice when necessary. Kazuha Hitachiin Kazuha Hitachiin is Hikaru's grandmother. She is known to be a free-spirit and well-known floral designer who decorates her hair peculiarly with flowers, earning the twins' ridicule. It is later revealed that the twins made up the hairstyle as a prank when they were toddlers. As children, Hikaru and his twin would draw their own floral designs, but upon learning that their grandmother mention would use the designs on toilet paper, they decide that she's a witch who is incapable of being nice to others. However, eleven years later, she admits that she kept the drawing and that the twins have great talent. She is noted to travel frequently and rides a motorcycle. Ageha Hitachiin The little-seen younger sister of Hikaru, Ageha is a manga-only character. Although the twins dote on her and give her dresses and toys, she is unimpressed by them and frankly rejects them to their faces. Relationships Kaoru Hitachiin The younger of the Hitachiin twins and the more moderate of the two, Kaoru willingly helps Hikaru understand himself and others better. Although both he and Hikaru truly care for and respect Haruhi (as she was the first one to truly enter their world), they 'lose' her to Tamaki. Despite his frequent innuendos and teasing, Hikaru has been shown to be very protective of his younger twin. Before the Hitachiin twins joined the Host Club, both Hikaru and Kaoru were socially awkward and inseparable, but gradually, they begin to open up to people. Although their brotherly bond is particularly strong in both the manga and anime series, both storylines end up with the twins seeking greater independence for themselves. Though Kaoru is the one to initiate their independence, it is Hikaru who validates their independence by dyeing his hair a darker shade of brown so people could easily tell them apart. Tamaki Suou Tamaki is one of the first people to actively seek to break through the isolation that he sees in the twins by inviting them to join his newly formed Host Club while the twins are still in middle school, using intution to guess their correct identities and foiling the twins' plans to reject his offer. Though both Hitachiins find him initially annoying and troublesome, they grow to admire Tamaki because of his ability to see them both as unique individuals and an inseparable unit, simultaneously, which he views as a positive. In fact, it is Tamaki who suggests that they use their identical looks to develop the "Forbidden Brotherly Love" package. Hikaru, like his brother Kaoru, frequently plays jokes on Tamaki and finds it especially amusing to tease the Host Club President over his desire to be called "King" (also "Tono" or "Boss") and, instead, calls him an idiot. Knowing that Tamaki loves Haruhi, even if he's unaware of it, both twins flirt with her endlessly to prod him into reality or just to get him fired up for their amusement. In the anime epsode, "Jungle Pool S.O.S." they rile the blond into a water gun fight by telling Haruhi they're going to marry her and go on honeymoon which effectively gets Tamaki into the fray. Despite being frequently exasperated by them and calling them "shady twins," he genuinely seeks their welfare. Haruhi Fujioka As the fellow Host Club member and eventual love interest of Hikaru, Haruhi shares a friendly bond with the elder Hitachiin twin. Despite his and his younger twin's efforts to remain a single entity, it is Haruhi who manages to decipher which twin is which without resorting to guesses, as she sees them as two different individuals. Because of her entrance into their closed-in world, and her acceptance of the two as both similar and different, Hikaru eventually falls in love with her and becomes highly possessive of her in the process. However, Haruhi does not hold any romantic feelings for Hikaru and he is forced to give her up to Tamaki. Kyouya Ootori Although Kyouya often observes the twins' activities, he does not particularly like to interfere with them. He has also been shown to like their 'brotherly love' act, as it gathers a lot of revenue for the club's financial needs. However, as Hikaru is more emotional and less rational than his brother, Kaoru, the Vice-President does not become particularly close to the elder Hitachiin twin; instead, he prefers the younger Hitachiin twin's more sensible nature. Gallery Thetwinsfight-5.png|Hikaru and Kaoru, seconds before a sibling war erupts Thetwinsfight-1.png|When Hikaru dyed his hair pink... Episode3-1.png|In a classic display of twincest, Hikaru kisses Kaoru's pain away YoungHikaru&Kaoru.jpg|A younger version of Hikaru and Kaoru HitachiinBrothers.jpg|Hikaru (right) and Kaoru (left) in casual attire Lg twins 2 (2).jpg|In another classic display of twincest, Kaoru displays pain to attract Hikaru's attention Twins (3).jpg|Kaoru and Hikaru in the Halloween Episode Quotes *''(With and at Kaoru) "YOUR MOMMA WEARS TOO MUCH MAKEUP!"' *(To Kaoru) ''"Even if I searched the world over, no one could compare to you." *''(About Honey) ''"Well, there he is. Three days later, and he gives up. *'"Our mom put us in one of those dresses when we were little. We still get called her 'darling little girls' at our family reunions."' *''(To Kaoru) ''"Sex Pixie!" ♥ *''(''Upon seeing a rack of ready-to-wear suits in a department store)"Mass Production! Mass Production!"''' Trivia *The manga and anime depict Hikaru and Kaoru's relationship as two plants growing from a single egg. Later on, in recognition of their individuality, two huge flowers bloom from the plants. The plants are identical, except for their flower color. *Hikaru has a slightly deeper voice, in comparison to Kaoru's. *From the audience's perspective, Hikaru is typically on the right, while Kaoru is on the left. *Ironically, despite his more childish nature, Hikaru is capable of being a mature older brother to Kaoru after the two resolve their fight over Haruhi. *The Hitachiin twins' character song is called 'Our Love Style', or 'Bokura no Love Style'. *Honey calls him "Hika-chan." *Hikaru normally turns to Mori for advice after an upset with Kaoru, whereas his twin seeks comfort from Honey. *He is a restless sleeper and has been shown to push Kaoru off the bed in the anime episode, "The Refreshing Battle in Karuizawa!" *Hikaru dyes his hair brown in the manga, so that the twins can be told apart. *The twins have been shown to wear dresses as children when their mother began designing children's outfits. *Yuzuha dyed Hikaru's hair pink and Kaoru's hair blue as children; when they are engaged in their false fight, the two dye their hair the same colors. *Hikaru's ringtone is the closing theme to the anime, 'Shissou' or 'Sprint.' *The twins are 178cm (5'11") tall. *The Hitachiin twins share the same birthday as the Kurusu twins (from Uta no Prince-Sama). *In the anime episode, "Mori-sempai has an Apprentice Candicate," Hikaru wears a forehead protector like those worn in ''Naruto ''and ''Naruto Shippuden. *Hikaru's phone is light blue, the same colour as his rose *Hikaru's seiyuu in the anime originally voiced Kaoru in the Drama CDs. *Hikaru's voice actor is married to Haruhi's voice actor. Category:Characters Category:Host Club Members Category:Class 1-A Students Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Ouran Academy Students Category:Manga Characters